Look at You
by Junsui Kegasu
Summary: Wait a minute, let's back up there a second. There was a hand on his butt. And it just gave an affectionate squeeze. AU, XaldinAxel, LEMON!


"No… fucking… way…" Axel blinked at his reflection. Said reflection stubbornly remained unchanged. He nearly reached up to rub his hazardously green eyes, but the red eye make up surrounding them was thick, smudge-able, and if it smeared, he would have to wipe it all off and redo it so that the triangular tattoos beneath his eyes (also red) were visible. Axel didn't have the patience for that.

Axel also didn't have the urge at the moment to sink so low as to wear what he was wearing. He had worn hot pants before – hell, he wasn't new to the business, just the joint – but they had been different, not as tight in the ass and fitting much looser to the hips. He almost had love handles, but at least the tattoo dancing over his prominent hip bones looked as sexy as ever. The fishnet top he had adorned his torso with was not such a big deal and made his nipple-piercing job look sexier as they peeked from between holes in the mesh. It was just slightly odd having it end just below his ribs while the sleeves went to his wrists. A few rings adorned his hand and a choker was around his neck, but those had been of his own doing as well.

No, the only problem was the hot pants.

"Xemnas..!" he called, his voice distressed and slightly agitated. It took the silver-haired manager of Organization X a few moments to get down to where he was changing, but before he could say anything in that polite, persuasive voice, Axel viciously pointed at his hips.

"…Oh?" he said. "They look quite a bit tight on you."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm afraid that is the largest size we own. Generally male strippers do not have such hips as yours." A note of cruel amusement tinged his voice. Axel had a thing for fire. Xemnas was very high on his list of burnable objects at the moment. Before he could think of more ways to maim him, though, his voice floated through his ears once more. "Will you still be able to dance?"

Axel also had an attitude problem when it came to his pride. He could have easily said "no" and left with circulation still in his hips and his ass and head a lot less sore in the morning. He was doing okay with money – he had enough food in the refrigerator to give him two more meals and the bills were pretty low since he was never home. However… smirks got to him. Quickly. And Xemnas had one to kill.

"Of course; who do you think I am?" he told him indignantly, folding his arms over his mesh-covered chest. Xemnas didn't answer, instead nodding to him and walking out of the room.

"You're scheduled to be on stage at eleven."

Eleven… he could deal with that. That was actually early for him; maybe his hangover wouldn't be that bad. It could be the only plus about the night.

--

"Royal flush."

"God i damn /i it!" Cards were thrown to the surface of a dingy, round table, causing it to wobble on its precariously placed legs. Large hands reluctantly plucked at a pocket, pulling out a few large crystals of currency and slamming them down just as angrily.

"Xaldin, you really must learn to control your temper," the obvious winner said with a heavy British accent, poker face still in place and not daring to slide off until the night was indeed over.

"Fuck off, Luxord," the one called Xaldin growled, jamming his hands into his considerably lighter pockets. "I don't know why I bother playing with you."

Luxord just shrugged. "I'll never complain."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm gonna go get a drink."

This time, the poker face cracked enough to allow a smug smirk. "You said that last weekend and you never came back."

All the lucky man got for that was the one-fingered salute before Xaldin turned away and made his way to the bar. His watched read 10:55; there wouldn't be much of a wait for him to blow his remaining munny on some booze. He took his order and waited, spinning his chair around to watch what was happening on the dance floor. When the drink was ready he spun back around, giving Zexion, the bartender, an annoyed half-smile.

"Got your ass handed to you again?" the younger man asked, leaning on the booth.

"Have i you /i ever won against Luxord?" Xaldin snapped, picking up his drink and downing it.

Zexion laughed, tucking a strand of dyed blue hair behind his ear. "Nah, but you're the only one who goes back for more." After a fixed glare, he decided to change the conversation. "Where's Xigbar tonight?"

Xaldin and his roommate, Xigbar, were at this bar just about every Saturday night, so Zexion knew them well. They weren't close enough to be friends, but they could certainly sit there and hold a conversation for a while.

"He heard something about a fourteen-year-old sex kitten in some backwater suburb and decided to go check it out."

Zexion stared. "How the hell do you live with that man?" He handed another already-made drink to Xaldin and took his used glass, shaking his head.

The older man shrugged and gratefully downed the alcohol again. "He doesn't bring the kids into the house, so if he gets his ass busted, I don't care."

The bartender smirked. "Good, no regrets."

Before the conversation could continue any further, a loud screech of what Xaldin supposed was considered "music" grazed his sensitive ears, calling his attention back towards the dance floor. On a raised podium was a redheaded man (he thought. Yes, that was a man, for the only thing covering his top half was a napkin of fishnet) beginning to move to the robotic beat of the "song".

"Kids these days…" he sighed, turning back to Zexion and feeling a headache that needed to be nursed with massive amounts of alcohol starting to come on. He undid the pony tail that numerous dreadlocks were held back in and massaged his temples before redoing the hairstyle. "That shit couldn't be music if it tried."

Zexion shrugged. "The boss is fond of that guy up there, and that guy is fond of his music. Name's Alex or something; I wasn't paying attention."

"Heh. Hey, look, thanks for the drinks, but I promised Luxord I'd actually come back this time."

The blue-haired man laughed. "I could make you drink two tall glasses of straight up vodka and you wouldn't be tipsy, I swear. Don't lose anymore munny or I'll start charging you."

"Yeah, yeah…" he got up off the stool and began to walk away, hands jammed back into his pockets and counting the munny meticulously. To get to the portion of the bar where Luxord was, crossing the dance floor was necessary, and with this new boy out there, a lot of people were going wild. He was about half way across when he heard a loud cat call and suddenly, there was a hand on his ass.

Wait, let's rewind a second here.

i There was a hand on his ass. /i And it just gave an affectionate squeeze. Smoothly, Xaldin reached into a pocket and pulled out a switchblade, flipping it open and holding it out. "Get off of me."

"Oh, so you like a bit of blood play?" a sultry voice murmured, the body of which coiling around him to look him in the face. Xaldin was surprised to see the shockingly red spikes of hair and turned back to the podium only to find the dancer gone. He turned back and sighed, shoving the kid away.

"Hey!" he cried, running back to Xaldin as fast as he cold in the knee-high, clunky boots he wore. Adorning his hips were a pair of hot pants that looked a far cry too tight and Xaldin thanked the man who invented boxers silently.

"I'm not interested," he told him curtly, going to shove him aside again.

"Aw, come on…" the redhead purred, wrapped thin arms around his neck and hooking a leg around his thigh. Xaldin stiffened and pushed him off again.

"I can make you feel good," he tried, hips rocking in tune with the music.

"I don't swing that way," the larger male denied, staying still and letting the redheaded whore rock against him.

"Oh, I can i make /i you, he purred, pale hands sliding down Xaldin's chest and staying splayed across his belly. The song changed and his hips moved a little bit faster, still keeping rhythm. Around them, the angle and color of the lights had changed. They were now almost entirely cloaked in semi-darkness.

Xaldin calmly took his hands, placed them over the redhead's, and flung them off before just as nonchalantly unhooking the bare leg from his thigh and letting it drop before continuing on. "What part of "no" can you whores not seem to understand?" he muttered to himself. Among all the music, there was no way that the dancer had heard him.

Axel threw a miniature tantrum and pouted. The guy moving farther away from him was hot, and he wanted him. He had never before been denied what he wanted, and he'd be damned if his manipulation skills failed him this time around. The dancer on stage ended his routine and it was his turn again – his last few songs for the evening. He made his way through the crowd and shimmied his way back on the stage, dismissing the prospect of getting laid for now. It made a horrible image for him to be too desperate in his dancing.

The first round of songs he did had been his choice; the second was to be the club's. At the time, this had seemed like a harmless deal, but as the formidable opening notes of The Divinyl's "I Touch Myself" started playing in his ears, he inwardly groaned, though fell into almost cute dance style that fit the vocals of the song. Half of he crowd laughed and the other half cat called, and altogether, he wasn't very pleased with it.

Then again, Axel wasn't very pleased with a lot of things in his life. He just kept dancing.

--

The day Xaldin finally would realize that he could never wind against Luxord in any form of card game was the day that Los Vegas would freeze over. Presently the dark-haired man slammed his munny to the table for the last time that evening, mostly because he had just bet the last of the money he had brought with him that week. A furious glance to his watch told him it was nearing one in the morning anyways, about time to head home and sleep. Luxord had removed his poker face and was smirking smugly, only proving to ignite Xaldin's temper more.

"Don't say a word," he growled, standing up and smoothing out his shirt.

"I'll see you next paycheck," the blonde grinned, tucking the currency away in a now-bulging wallet. Once more, he got the finger.

Xaldin made his way back out onto the dance floor with a groan. The crowd was extremely riled up by now, though the redheaded dancer from before was no longer on stage. Hopefully he was gone. He made his way to the door quickly and stepped out to the curb. His car was parked across the street, but the traffic in this part of town was ungodly during the late hours and he knew he'd be standing and waiting for a bit.

"Hey you," a vaguely familiar voice called. Xaldin looked over his shoulder and did a double take when he saw a shock of red hair just as bright in the darkness as it was in the club. The dancer was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette and dressed in decent clothing. He threw the fag away half done when he caught sight of Xaldin, beginning a slow saunter over.

The larger man exhaled through his nose. He was sore about losing (as he was always) and really was not in the mood to deal with some little slut who couldn't take "no" for an answer. In exasperation, he looked across the street, only to find that the traffic hadn't thinned at all. He spun around when he heard the footsteps getting too close and glared.

"Look, you whore. I'm not in the mood to deal with your slutty neediness right now," he started. "I'm pissed and a lot bigger than you. So get yourself the fuck away from me before I kick your ass."

The redhead's eyes weren't on his face. "You're hard," he said casually.

Xaldin turned beat red before his gaze followed the redhead's quickly, only blushing more from both anger and embarrassment when he realized that the dancer was right.

"You want me," he continued in the same casual voice, inspecting his nails.

Something snapped inside Xaldin and he stepped forward and shoved the man back, propelling them both into the wall of the club and slamming the redhead there. Any normal man would be terrified, but he was nowhere close to that and merely smirked when he felt the brick dig into his skin. He didn't keep back his smug look of satisfaction when the dark-haired man crushed their mouths together, more angry than lustful.

When he finally pulled himself together and snapped his body away from the redhead's, Axel growled and held his hips in place, glowering in a sexy kind of way. "Nuh-uh," he pouted. "You're not leading me on like that. You're gonna fuck me here and now, or hell, I won't even mind doing you all that much," he told him.

"Just shut the fuck up and don't you dare say "I told you so"," Xaldin growled, going back in to bite at the redhead's shoulder harshly. When he was certain he left a mark, he looked back up. "You got a name, boy?" he asked gruffly.

"Axel," the dancer panted, rolling his hips once. "And yours?"

"Xaldin," he replied, hands working on his own zipper and deftly undoing his pants. He didn't do anything else yet, one hand working between them and going for Axel's fly. Soft, pale hands stopped him and he looked up to two teasing, lime-green eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah," the redhead chided softly. "For someone who "doesn't swing that way", you're certainly eager," he taunted.

"What did I tell you about the "I told you so"s?" Xaldin growled, squeezing Axel's wrist to get him to let go.

"I've said nothing of the source," he defended innocently, removing his hand from impeding Xaldin's path to work at the muscular man's shirt. He pulled it as far as he could and tugged until the dark-haired man got the hint and lifted his arms, allowing Axel to slip his shirt over his head and throw it casually to the sidewalk next to them.

"Hey!" Xaldin scolded. He was beginning to be very aware of where they were and looked around a bit. "I'm sure you know, but I'll ask anyways: where's the best place to go for a less public affair?"

Axel snorted. "Honey, I barely know this area. I passed a cute looking alley from the bus stop, though," he supplied. "S'only a few buildings down," he goaded, hands deceptively moving down towards Xaldin's hips. The taller man pressed into the hands near his crotch, but all Axel did was do them up before working on his own and ducking under Xaldin's arm. "Coming?" he asked sweetly.

The muscular man had to consider it. He could easily just get into his car after ten to twenty minutes of waiting, or he could release some frustrations on this kid before going home. The second option sounded nice, but he wasn't i gay /i , and so he wasn't sure anymore. Although… one quick fuck… it would be the same thing as doing a girl in the ass, which he actually rather liked.

Fine then.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at the bulge in his pants. He was a bit more excited by this prospect than he really wanted to be. Nonetheless he followed Axel until the redheaded minx turned a corner into a tiny, dingy alley. Xaldin wrinkled his nose.

"If I get AIDS from either you, or the environment, I will murder you in the most painful way I can possibly imagine," he threatened. Axel laughed, sultry and cynical at the same time.

"I'm clean, dear. Can't vouch for this place, but keep your dick out any hole that's not mine and you'll be safe," he murmured, slinking up against him and beginning to perform a lewd dance against Xaldin's groin. The redhead's hips were rather effeminate, the older man noticed. If he ignored the bulge down a bit lower, Axel would make a very nice girl. Large hands wrapped around those hips and he ground against them with a tiny growl.

Axel shivered. He had always gotten off on noises and this possessive growl was really turning him on. Still dancing, his arms rose slowly. Xaldin got the hint, but instead of using his hands which were still occupied with squeezing the boy's hips, he used his teeth to pull it up mostly over his head. Axel laughed and brought down one thin arm to remove it entirely, throwing it to the ground beneath them without a care.

Staring at the naked chest of a person he knew he was going to fuck momentarily, Xaldin was temporarily overwhelmed, unused to the fact that said chest had no boobs. He didn't really know what to do, so he figured it was all the same and removed one hand from Axel's hip to roll a nipple between his thumb and index finger. Axel shivered and gave him a particularly hard thrust, one of his hands sneaking up the dark-haired man's shirt to reciprocate.

When the redhead's nail scraped against his nipple, Xaldin growled a little louder. That had felt better than he figured it would. Reluctantly, he removed his other hand and scraped his nails across Axel's other nipple carefully. The boy moaned, pushing his chest against the two hands eagerly. The moan sent shudders through Xaldin's spine and he propelled them back against a dingy wall, comforted by the fact that it wasn't his bare back that had to scrape the brick.

"You said you liked a bit of blood play?"

A slight moan at the prospect and a nod.

Xaldin smirked. "Good." Quickly, the nail against his nipple moved, the hand with it, and scratched four visible trails down his stomach, hard enough to welt but not hard enough to bleed. The redhead whimpered, shuddering, arching his back into it. "That means you like pain," Xaldin continued, moving to scratch the middle of his lower back to his stomach again, the marks where the two scratches crossed over puffing out almost immediately.

Unable to contain it, Axel pulled on one of Xaldin's dreadlocks to get his attention and then kissed him, hard and needy. The other man smirked into it and accommodated, his hands drifting lower until they once more found the redhead's fly. Axel didn't stop him this time, and he undid them before yanking the pants down off his hips to fall around his ankles. He was surprised to find that Axel wasn't wearing any underwear, but not really that deterred, wrapping his hand around the teen's erection and pumping once. Axel bit his lip in affirmative response, one hand reaching over his shoulders to scratch his upper back.

Xaldin pumped him a few more times before stopping and breaking the kiss. "How the hell am I supposed to work this?" he asked. Axel knew what he meant automatically and grinned.

"I'll prep myself and you can watch," he smirked, disappearing from Xaldin's vision to delve into his pants. From a pocket he pulled out a tiny bottle of lubricant and held it up.

"You carry that shit around with you?" the taller man deadpanned, almost disturbed.

"Well, you people never seem to, and I fancy my sex not that painful," he remarked. "I can take scratching and biting and clawing and bleeding, but fuck me raw and I'll scream rape – and get away with it," he explained. Standing up, this time he faced the wall, first fiddling with the bottle before pouring a generous amount (almost the entire tube – it was kind of a one-time use) on his finger tips and spreading it around three of them before leaning over, arching his back, and bracing against the brick with one hand. The other reached behind him and casually inserted a finger into his ass.

He had a girl's ass too, Xaldin drooled, staring. Somehow Axel touching himself made him even hornier and he undid his own pants, pulled out his dick, and pumped himself idly while enjoying the show. After a moment, Axel put another one in and whimpered when he started doing some kind of prep work. It looked awkward and the dark-haired man was suddenly overcome with the urge to help. He stepped forward and brushed a finger against the inside of one of Axel's ass cheeks. Startled, the redhead turned around, a faint blush tainting his pale features.

"You look a bit awkward there," Xaldin remarked with a smirk. Axel removed a finger, still in his routine and about to go for three, and Xaldin took the opportunity of a little more space to press one of his thicker, dryer fingers into the boy. The redhead gasped, the lube from his fingers thankfully coating him enough from the inside though he figured he could probably take fingers dry anyways. They fingered him together, and after a while Axel pulled his fingers away. Xaldin took his retreating hand and pulled out of the boy collecting whatever lubricant he could from Axel's fingers and spreading it on his own before going back to work.

When he inserted two, he kept thrusting, but he knew he wasn't quite doing what Axel had so he made a guess and crooked his fingers slightly. The redhead jerked and moaned quietly, pushing back against him. That was certainly interesting. He crooked his fingers at other angles, amused by the reactions he was getting. Few girls were as responsive as this dancer, and at this point he honestly couldn't wait to be inside of him. Trying a new approach, he began to scissor his fingers, stretching out the redhead and getting him to make those quiet little gasping sounds more.

"You think you're ready?" he growled, the other hand still idly jerking himself off. His pre-cum had been smeared over his erection, slicking it a bit. Axel nodded and braced himself against the wall a little tighter. Promptly, Xaldin pulled his fingers out of the boy's ass, reaching up to scratch it a bit before his fingers curled around a hip. His other hand came up and smacked it impulsively, and Axel moaned; music to his ears at this point. "You like that?" he murmured, and the redhead only nodded, bracing himself a little more.

He moved between Axel's legs, which spread generously for him, and then hesitated, his cock cradled between the redhead's cheeks. He wanted this, yes; it still felt a bit strange knowing that this wasn't a girl, not having a wet mound pressing against him at this moment. He took a minute to get used to the feeling before he decided to enter, oblivious for the time being to the quivering body beneath him.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Axel snapped in a whine seconds later and Xaldin snorted.

"All right, you slut," he chuckled, positioning himself and sliding in. He hadn't expected it to be so tight and warm and slippery and inviting and Xaldin involuntarily gasped while his hips snapped forward into Axel's willing body. In front of him, the dancer moaned and arched his back, thrusting back against Xaldin's hips eagerly.

"Oh, God, more..!" he moaned, nails scratching against the brick. Xaldin couldn't help but comply, though he really would've had no choice, beginning a feverish pace into the willing body presented. Every so often he would reach up and scratch his nails down Axel's back, some marks bleeding and some just welting, but each eliciting a loud groan and every so often a plea.

When he felt the beginnings of his orgasm begin to build up, he leaned over Axel's abused back to whisper in his ear. "Look at you," he murmured in an uncharacteristically sultry voice. "Look at you, moaning for my cock." In response, the redhead only groaned, pushing back a little harder. Xaldin didn't say anything else, instead biting down on a tender shoulder possessively.

"Look at i you /i ," Axel countered between moans. "About to cum in my ass." And that send him over the edge, spilling his release deep into the dancer's body and holding him there. Almost simultaneously, Axel came as well, his muscles tensing around the dark-haired man's softening member and his jizz spurting against the same brick that was slightly dotted with his blood from scratching it in some places. Xaldin pulled out, groaning at Axel's whimper, and pulled up his pants.

"You're welcome," Axel chirped, though his voice was lazy in satisfaction.

"I'm still not gay," Xaldin reminded him, righting himself and wiping the sweat that had gathered at his brow. Axel snorted, cleaning himself up with his shirt and then discarding it to pull up his pants.

"Uh-huh. All right, buddy."


End file.
